


Hit Me with Your Best Shot

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Con Artists, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeknownst to one another, Connor is a con man, and Oliver is an FBI agent. They have a history together, and they're about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. Sorry for the dry spell. It's been a rough few months, but I think I'm finally writing again. I'll be doing my best to update Colorblind soon.

Connor groans as he fiddles with the safe. “Fucking false gates.” They make life difficult, and he knows he’s running out of time before the feds arrive. He knows he can do it by touch if he just has time to concentrate, but there’s the faint sound of sirens in the background. 

He glances over at the camera monitor as the FBI run into the lobby. He has a good eight minutes for them to try to realize that the elevator is jammed and to run up to the thirty-fourth floor.

"Showtime." He hits two false gates before he finally gets the combination out of the way, and when he pulls open the safe, Connor grins. The diamonds in that vault are worth eight million to the right buyer. He picks them up gingerly and swings his backpack around so that he can place them inside.

"Beautiful."

When he turns, the monitor shows that they’re five floors down. He can already hear their feet trampling up the stairs. There’s another way out, but he has to get to the elevator shaft now. Pulling the key he snagged from the lobby from his pocket, he makes his way out to the hallway and toward the elevator.

"Hands in the air, Walsh," he hears the men call. They’re still two floors down judging by their voices. He’s glad he thought ahead to grab them. Picking the lock would take too much time. The key slides in and the doors unlock.

He slides inside and manages to push the doors shut just in time. The elevator shaft has a ladder — something he’s thankful of as he climbs down and toward the twentieth floor. He just prays that they don’t fix the jam and get it back in motion.

By the time he opens the top of the elevator and slides in, his heart is racing. The first step never means he’s in the clear. Connor pulls out his phone. He wired it to a set of cameras outside the twentieth floor. The coast looks clear, and he lets out a sigh as he pries open the doors.

"Your camera have a blind spot."

Connor blanches and freezes. He can’t see the face of the agent yet, but there’s no turning back. If he goes back into the elevator, he’s trapped. “Step away from the elevator with your hands up. We’ve got you, Walsh.”

The voice sounds oddly familiar, but that doesn’t matter. He’s run into feds before. His throat closes up as he takes a step out.

It completely gives way to shock.

"Oliver." The voice suddenly clicks. It’s been almost two months since he’s last seen him. The Oliver he knows is a techie and a geek, shy but sweet. "Fuck." Apparently he wasn’t the only one lying about his job.

"James?" Oliver’s nose scrunches, and his grip on his gun falters. "I guess that’s not really your name."

Connor’s been careful to hide his face from cameras or shut them down. It’s harder to catch a thief if you don’t know what they look like. He’d say this sort of a coincidence doesn’t happen, but judging by the surprised look on Oliver’s face, Oliver wasn’t expecting this either.

"You’re Connor Walsh?" Oliver asks as he lowers his gun. " _You’re_  — Oh God.” He takes a step back, and Connor inches forward. The moment he takes two steps, Oliver’s gun is immediately back up. “I can’t — I can’t let you…”

Connor makes sure to move slowly, keeping his hands up. “No one knows I’m here. My cameras are the only ones that work. I’m sure you know that.”

"We’ve been looking for you for six months, and you’re here, and… You were in my house. You could have stolen something!"

"Trust me. Stealing anything was the last thing on my mind when I was with you." He smirks and glances Oliver up and down.

"I dropped off the face of the planet."

"I was a little busy running and making sure I didn’t get caught," Connor says.

"Why me? Did you  _know_ when we — Was it all just some sort of a lie?” Connor sees his finger slip away from the trigger, and the takes the final step forward until the gun is pressed against his chest.

"No. Are you going to cuff me? Turn me in."

"I should."

"You’re not going to. You can’t. Besides, as I recall, you were the one who liked being in cuffs." He winks as Oliver flushes.

"How am I supposed to let you just walk away. You have the diamonds in your backpack."

"In my defense, I only steal from people who don’t need the extra money. Most of them are assholes." He shrugs. "I’d never steal from someone who actually needs it." Connor knows it’s a bold move, but he takes the chance as he reaches out and pushes Oliver’s gun down.

"A criminal with minor morals. Great." Oliver hesitates for a moment before putting his gun back in its holster. "I can’t let you go."

Connor leans in and presses their lips together. It takes a moment before Oliver melts into the kiss, but his hand reaches up and cups Connor’s cheek. His tongue runs over Oliver’s lip as he runs his fingers through his hair. At the distant sound of footsteps, he reluctantly pulls away and winks. “Then try and catch me.” He dashes forward, and Oliver lets out a surprised yelp.

"That’s not even the way to the exit!" Oliver says. He can hear Oliver chasing after in, and he throws a look behind him. "I need backup!"

"Not the one on the blueprints," Connor calls back. He smirks and slams a door shut between them and locks it before continuing to run.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver groans as he unlocks his door. He’s in over his head. He’s never been the best liar, and all it’ll take is one person digging to realize that he let Connor go. He had him armed and right there, and he decided to kiss him. It’s been a hard process working up the ranks, and if this leaks, it can all come crashing down. Aiding and abetting pops into his head, and he runs his hand through his hair as he pushes the door open.

Connor Walsh is standing his in living room.

"What are you doing here?" He hisses, closing the door behind him. "I have alarms set and —"

"I disarmed them. Your security system really needs an upgrade," Connor says, pointing to the alarm by the door.

"You’re going to get me fired. I could arrest you right now."

"And then you’d have to explain what I was doing in your apartment in the first place," Connor says. He reaches to the table and picks up a glass of wine. "Hope you don’t mind that I helped myself."

Oliver’s head spins, and he storms over, snatching the glass from Connor’s hand. “Yes, I fucking mind.” He stares at Connor for a moment before downing the entire glass in three gulps.”

"Wow, you really are stressed."

"A high-profile criminal in an investigation I’m leading is in my living room. The first big case I’m actually leading — Jesus.”

"Sounds like I’m a pretty big deal at the office," Connor teases. He winks, and Oliver can feel himself momentarily soften. He shakes his head clear and moves to the kitchen where his bottle of wine is sitting. He pours himself another glass.

"I already told them that we got into a scuffle today. They know that much. Maybe you just got curious and decided to look up the lead investigator."

"I mean, that could potentially work. I could always let it slip that we kissed today. That would certainly be interesting." Connor follows him. Oliver tries to focus on the wine, but all he can hear is the sound of Connor’s footsteps approaching him. "Or you could just admit that you don’t want to turn me in."

Oliver turns around just as Connor takes his last step forward. It lands him pinned against the counter, Connor’s arms on either side of him. “We basically started dating.”

"I don’t really do dating, but we…" Connor’s eyes go out of focus over for a moment as he gets lost in thought. It’s the first moment Oliver can think of where Connor hasn’t been sly and smirks. The Connor he met was like that, but the Connor he’d come close to hadn’t.

He’s washed over with late nights in bed, Connor’s arms wrapped around him. He can’t forget the smell of cologne and sweat when he would press his nose into Connor’s neck and fall asleep, feeling comforted and safe. He still remembers the light touch of Connor’s fingers up and down his back and along his jaw after Connor thought he’d fallen asleep. After the first time it would happen, Oliver would pretend to go to sleep just to feel it again.

"James…" As the wrong name slips from his lips, it jars him out of it. "You lied. How do I know that whole thing wasn’t some con of yours? I don’t know you didn’t know who I was."

"If I’d known, do you really think I’d have come back to you?" Connor asks. He pulls back and grabs the wine, taking a swig from the bottle before Oliver can stop him. When he sets it down, he clenches his jaw.

"You’re arrogant and cocky and awful. You stole from the same person three times even when we’d upped our security!"

"You made it damn hard to do so," Connor says.

"You’re terrible. You steal. You lie." Oliver throws his hands in the air and paces across the floor. When he finally meets Connor’s eyes, the words slip out. "Do you know how many times I thought about when you last left. You told me you’d see me on Friday. I waited for you to knock. I thought I’d done something wrong, and when I called your number, it said that it wasn’t valid anymore."

"It was a burner phone," Connor says. "And it wasn’t like that. I mean, yeah, I lie, but I told you — I only steal from those who are wealthy."

"I listened to you lie to me, and I just fell for you."

"Oh." Connor stops and stares. Slowly, a smile spreads across his face.

"No, don’t you dare."

"You fell for me."

"I didn’t mean it. It was stupid. I just said it because I’m angry." Oliver moves back toward the living room. He wrings his hands and stops at the couch.

"You meant it."

"I didn’t," Oliver insists.

"You did too."

"I did not."

"Maybe I fell for you too." The words linger, and Oliver turns around to face him.

"And how am I supposed to trust you? James fell for me. You’re Connor Walsh."

"You can’t," Connor says. He gives a wistful smile. Before he can say anything else, there’s the sound of a buzz. He pulls out a cheap phone from his pocket and sighs. "I have to go."

"I’m supposed to let you walk out again."

"You could ask me to stay," Connor says. His thumb runs along the edge of his phone, but Oliver shakes his head.

"You can’t come to my apartment again. If you do, I’m going to arrest you if nothing else on charges of breaking and entering."

Connor’s shoulders slump forward a bit, and Oliver almost feels guilty. “See you around, Oliver,” he says, turning toward the door. Oliver watches as he opens it and starts to step out.

He reacts on an impulse.

He runs forward, grabbing Connor by his wrist. When Connor turns around, he leans in. Connor’s arms wrap around his waist, and Oliver lets out a small, relieved sigh. He places an arm on the small of his back as he deepens the kiss, his lips parting. His hips move forward, and he lets out a small whimper as Connor nips at his lips. Connor’s hand moves to his ass and slides in his pocket as he grabs it. Oliver pulls back but places a final, chaste kiss on Connor’s lips. “I can’t do this. It’s too dangerous.”

Connor steps back and holds out his hand to reveal that he’s holding Oliver’s phone. “My number for now.” He takes a moment before handing it back. “It’s under James — in case you change your mind.”

And then Connor disappears down the hallway.


End file.
